Subject with CD4 cell counts above 150/mm3 who have received at least 12 months of continuous itraconazole treatment for disseminated histoplasma will be asked to participate in this study and written informed consent will be obtained. Screening to establish eligibility will include clinical and laboratory evaluations with CD4 cell count and Histoplasma antigen quantition. Subject with CD4 cell counts above 150/mm3 in response to antiretroviral treatment and antigen concentrations in urine and serum below 4 units will discontinue itraconazole maintenance therapy. Subjects whose viral load increase may have their antiretroviral therapy modified by their primary physician.